


mornings like this

by artenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima isn’t generally fond of morning breath, but days like this he doesn’t seem to mind so much, with the sunlight filtering through the blinds just right. It just misses the pillow and doesn’t glare into his eyes, but instead warms his bare torso and casts a light on Hinata so that it’s as if he’s glowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> tsukihina-don't-look-at-me.doc
> 
> my life?? is spiraling away before my very eyes?? please take this disgusting fluff off my hands??
> 
> sort of a future fic since it's set some undetermined time in the future, probably when they're like third years.

Tsukishima wakes up to the tickle of hair on his shoulder, the nuzzling of a head against him. It’s Sunday, some indeterminable hour in the morning. He considers going back to sleep, then decides against it and shifts a little to show that he’s awake, careful not to bump into Hinata.

Hinata kisses his shoulder blade and raises his head. “Good morning.”

Tsukishima blinks drowsily at him and feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Morning.”

He slides his hand behind Hinata’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Hinata’s breath is minty, which means he’s brushed his teeth. Hinata knows Tsukishima isn’t generally fond of morning breath, but days like this he doesn’t seem to mind so much, with the sunlight filtering through the blinds just right. It just misses the pillow and doesn’t glare into his eyes, but instead warms his bare torso and casts a light on Hinata so that it’s as if he’s glowing.

Eventually Hinata pulls away from Tsukishima’s lips to press a kiss to his chin. He works his way down from there, to his neck and then his collarbone. He licks and nibbles at his collarbone a little, but mostly he just presses quick little kisses, peppering them all over like he wants to cover Tsukishima’s entire body with them until he hasn’t missed a single spot.

Tsukishima lets out a deep breath and lies back, closing his eyes. He lets Hinata explore his body uninterrupted—as if he doesn’t already know every inch of it—but after a moment he moves to rest his hand gently in his hair so he can tangle his fingers in the orange strands. Hinata leaves him be for a moment before pulling Tsukishima’s arm away and turning his head so he can press his lips to his wrist.

He can’t help but watch as Hinata trails kisses down his arm, lingering on bruises earned during volleyball practice. He seems to be even more sweet and careful with those kisses, if possible. When he’s done, he skims his fingers over Tsukishima’s shoulder, down to his chest and coming to a rest on his stomach.

“You really are beautiful, Kei.”

Tsukishima wishes he wouldn’t look him right in the eye when he says it, even though he knows it’s Hinata’s way of letting him know he’s being sincere. He can feel a blush tingeing his cheeks, though, and he turns his face away.

Hinata buries his face in Tsukishima’s chest, and he can actually feel him smiling against him. He’s probably fighting back the urge to call him cute. Instead of offering him any sort of verbal response, Tsukishima gropes around for Hinata’s hand. When he finds it, he intertwines their fingers, and Hinata squeezes gently.

Keeping their hands clasped together, Hinata returns his attention to Tsukishima’s body, giving him a light kiss to the chest and then one-two-three quick ones down his abdomen. He noses his hipbone playfully, tip of his tongue darting out to give it a little lick, and Tsukishima suppresses a shudder, involuntarily clenching their joined hands.

He’s been feeling a vague sense of arousal since Hinata started covering his body in kisses but now it spikes. Hinata will suck him off later if he asks, Tsukishima knows, but Hinata has never been interested in sex and Tsukishima can just take care of it himself later. It’s better like this, where Hinata genuinely enjoys what he’s doing for himself, not just for Tsukishima’s happiness. Hinata loves looking at Tsukishima’s body, loves running his fingers over his muscles and giving him soft kisses that leave his skin tingling all over.

Tsukishima hasn’t yet figured out how to articulate to Hinata how incredible this always makes him feel. It’s been a long time since he’s felt self-conscious about it. Now, some of the vulnerability is still there—he doesn’t think it’ll ever leave—but mostly he just feels incredibly, breathtakingly loved.

“Sorry,” Hinata says, having noticed his reaction, and Tsukishima gives small shake of his head.

“Go on.”

“Roll over,” he says, more of a request than a demand, and Tsukishima obliges, disentangling their fingers and turning onto his stomach, baring his back to Hinata.

Hinata especially loves his back, although he says the same about his chest, and arms, and legs, so Tsukishima isn’t sure if Hinata is a reliable source for this sort of information. Although it’s true that Tsukishima hasn’t just grown taller these past few years. He’s not exactly _broad_ , but he’s no longer lanky, and it shows in his back and shoulders. Hinata likes to kiss across his shoulders and trace his fingers down the line of his spine.

He does so now, then goes back up to mouth at the nape of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, lips still mostly on his neck. “I really do love you, you know.”

He’s glad that he can at least hide his face in his pillow this time around. “I know,” he says, and then, after a moment manages to mumble (he’s still embarrassed to say it, even after all this time), “Love you, too.”

Hinata grabs his shoulder and turns him to his side to plant a kiss on his cheek. Since Hinata can see how much he’s blushing anyway, Tsukishima turns a bit more so he can kiss him on the lips. They stay like that for a while, just kissing lazily, then Hinata drops his head to rest it on Tsukishima’s chest, tracing lazy patterns with his finger on his abdomen. Tsukishima gazes down at the mess of hair and just breathes.

“We should probably get up,” Hinata says eventually, voice a little muffled because his cheek is still pressed against Tsukishima. “And make breakfast or something.”

He’s not sure how Hinata expects him to get up after he’s just been kissed and touched with gentle reverance all over his upper body. He feels so relaxed he’s not sure he could move to get up even if he wanted to. Which he doesn’t. Too lazy to articulate this out loud, he just slings an arm around Hinata and tucks him a little closer to his body.

Hinata wriggles a little against him so he can look up at him properly. “Or we could just stay like this for a while.”

Tsukishima leans forward and pecks him on the forehead. “Yeah,” he agrees.


End file.
